Rich Rivals
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When four new students come to Kadic, they cause a lot of trouble for the Lyoko gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Rich Rivals.**

**Summary: When four new students come to Kadic, they cause a lot of trouble for the Lyoko gang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, just all my OC's.**

**Pairings: UxY, JxA, OxS OCxOC, OCxOC.**

**Ages: Chaos: 17, Zade: 16, Heather: 17, Cindy: 16, Yumi: 15, Ulrich: 14 everyone else:14. Chaos, Zade, Heather, and Cindy and Yumi are in the same class, but Ulrich and others are not.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd were still asleep when Jim barged in. "Get up!" he yelled and slammed the door. Odd and Ulrich sprang up. "What the hell? Why'd he do

that?" asked the blonde as he rubbed his eyes. Ulrich looked at their alarm clock. "Because it's 8:00! We've missed breakfast and first period!" said Ulrich, staring at Odd accusingly.

"Hey, a guy's gotta sleep." said Odd and they got dressed and scrambled out of their room. As they made their way to the courtyard, their friends stopped them.

"Hey, guys, we have free period right now." Jeremie said as they sat down. "Ulrich almost had a heart attack thinking we were late!" Odd said and everyone laughed.

Ulrich just rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Yumi?" he asked as he scanned the courtyard. "She's in class loverboy." Odd remarked and laughed. Ulrich blushed for being so stupid.

Just when it all seemed like the group was going to have a normal day, Sissi came up to Ulrich. "Hello, Ulrich dear! I though you'd like to--" she got cut off as Ulrich said, "No. I'm not going to date you."

Sissi laughed and said, "I wasn't going to ask that! I was going to ask if you knew about the new students." Sissi finished. "...oh, no I didn't. Who are they?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know their names, but, my daddy said that they are very famous." Sissi said and walked away. "The Subsonics?" asked Odd stupidly.

"...Odd, the Subsonics are all older than us." Ulrich said and everyone started laughing. "What's with all the laughter?" asked Yumi as she walked up.

Ulrich's laughter caught in his throat. "Er...Sissi just told us about some new famous kids." Ulrich said while staring at the Japanese beauty. Yumi thought for a minute.

"Well, I'm stumped." She said finally. "Us too." Jeremie said.

Just then, a silver and gold limo pulled up. It stopped beside the sidewalk by the gates. The driver got out and opened up the door. A teenage boy got out and looked around. He had long blonde hair. He had exhilarate green eyes and had a long coat that parted to show his chiseled chest but strapped belts along his chest to the other side.

His coat was white on the inside and black on the outside. He had a white collar and his cuffs were purple. He had a silver crucifix chain and grey baggy pants. He also had a silver hoop earing in his left ear. He was a little taller than Yumi.

He stepped out of the way and a shorter boy stepped out. He was carrying an electric guitar that read, _'Savage.' _He had short blonde hair and resembled the taller boy.

He had a dark grey shirt with red strips around the sleeves and a neckalace that held a 'S' and he had baggy black pants that led down to his black and red combat boots.

He was muscular and had a scowl on, and he was a little taller than Yumi. Yumi squealed upon seeing them. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "That's my favorite band, Savage!" Yumi squealed and looked as though she was about to faint.

The taller boy, Chaos, smiled at her and she fell back. "Look, Zade. We have a fan." he said and Zade looked at Ulrich catching her. Chaos then looked past the gang. "Skank alert." he said with a smile.

Zade looked at the other limo approaching. It stopped and two teenage girls stepped out. One of the girls was a little shorter than the other. Her name was Cindy. She had blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders and she had a little black neckalace with a red heart dangling from it.

She had a red and black shirt on and red and black pants with the same color boots. She had blue eyes. The taller girl, Heather, was wearing a holter top and had really long blonde hair. She also had a purple mini-skirt. Heather had no need for make-up, as she was already beautiful.

Heather and Cindy glared at Zade and Chaos from across the courtyard. Zade turned and put in his red contact lenses that he only wore at his concerts and when he wanted to impress the girls.

The two boys and the two girls walked into the courtyard. "OMG! It's the Vandergelts!" yelled Theo. "The who?" asked William. "The Vandergelts, their American models!" yelled Theo and and passed out. He was of course referring to Heather and Cindy.

"OMG! It's the Savage's! Their the best band ever!" yelled Emily and she fainted. She was referring to Chaos and Zade. The Vandergelts and the Savage's made their way across the courtyard to each other.

"Well look who flew in from the hills. It's the savage beasts." remarked Heather glaring at Chaos. Chaos smirked and said, "Well, ladies, who'd you have to sleep with just to buy your plane tickets?" Chaos snarled and smiled.

The two girls scoffed. "We don't have to deal with this." Heather said. She raised her hand and pressed it against Chaos's chest and leaned close to whisper into his ear, her body pressing into his. "If you don't back off, Chaos, we'll deal with it our way." She retracted and walked away with Cindy.

Chaos held his breath and exhaled sharply. "God, I love her!" he said under his breath so only Zade heard it.

"God, I love him." Heather said to her little sister.

You see, the Vandergelts and the Savage's had been enemies ever since the two boys did something foul. They wouldn't admit it, but Cindy and Zade, Heather and Chaos, loved each other deeply. The other one would never know it.

Chaos watched Heather walk away and he motioned for Zade to follow him. They turned around and saw alot of fangirls. Consisting of, Naomi, Yumi, Sissi, Emily, Heidi, Claire, Aelita, and Millie.

"Can we have your autograph?" they asked at the same time. Chaos chuckled and grabbed at his crucifix. It was also a pen. He and Zade began signing the papers, and note-pads.

When they were done, Yumi talked to them. "So, are you new students here?" she asked. "Yeah, you could say that." Zade said. "Why'd you guys move here?" asked Yumi.

"Because, we'd thought we'd enjoy France. I'm enjoying it already." Chaos said and winked at Yumi. Yumi blushed and smiled before running to her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Zade made their way to the principle's office, with Sissi guiding of course! "Okay, this is the office. My daddy's the principle." Sissi blurted.

Chaos held her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Ms. Delmas." he said as he and Zade walked in. Sissi fainted soon after.

"Ah, the Savage boys, my, I haven't seen you since you were little." Mr. Delmas said as he shook both their hands. "We've missed you, Uncle Delmas." Chaos said.

"You think we can tell Sissi we're her cousins?" asked Zade. "Not right now, she's a little shocked you're here." Mr. Delmas chuckled. "Oh, and since the Vandergelts are here, I need to ask you, please don't get on their nerves, especially with their father already mad at you two." Mr. Delmas said.

The two boys smiled and remembered where their little feud began.

--------------------------------

_The Vandergelts and the Savage's always got along, until one night when the Savage's two teenage boys held a party. Chaos was only 14 and Zade 13. "Alright everyone, we're having a little contest. Which Vandergelt is drunker?" asked Chaos as he held Heather up and Zade held Cindy up._

_Evidently, Heather won. When they driven home by their driver, they and Chaos and Zade got into trouble. They hadn't spoken to each other since._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Zade rubbed the back of their necks nervously. "I swear, how could you make them drunk?" said the principle shaking his head. "Heh heh, yeah..." Chaos said and chuckled.

"Okay, boys, it looks like you have the same schedule as the Vandergelts." Mr. Delmas informed. Chaos and Zade shared a secret look. "Perfect." breathed Chaos and they both smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather and Cindy were already in class when the two Savage boys arrived. "Ugh, you two, again?" asked Heather snottily. Chaos sat next to her. "Whoa, ease up now, heathen." he smiled and looked into her blue eyes. Heather stared into Chaos's eyes. Their special moment was ruined when the teacher interupted.

"Now class, I'm going to pair you up for a class project." Mrs. Hertz said and Chaos thought, _"Please let it be Heather. Please!" _ Unbeknownst to him, Heather was thinking the exact same thing about him.

"Your class project will be listing different kinds of plants around Kadic. Okay, let's starts pairing." She began to pair off people. "Yumi, William."

"Heather, Chaos. Zade, Cindy." Heather and Chaos share a smile for two seconds then glared at each other. Zade felt like jumping for joy but he just smirked at Cindy.

Mrs. Hertz passed out the papers and dismmissed the class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zade kept sneaking glances at Cindy and vice versa. Chaos and Heather just had a glaring contest, so they wouldn't tear their eyes off each other as they walked to lunch.

"Let's ask them to sit with us." Yumi said franticly. "...kay." Odd said and got up. Odd walked over to the Savage's. "Um, hey guys. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" asked Odd, frightened.

"Sure." they both said at the same time. "...kay, follow me." And they did.

Heather and Cindy sat right behind the two boys. The two girls giggled excessivly loud. "So, you got any concerts in France?" asked Ulrich. "Uh, yeah. You want tickets?" asked Zade.

Yumi and Aelita smiled as Chaos handed out some tickets. "It's tomorrow night?" asked Jeremie. "Yeah." Zade said. "Hope you'll be there." Chaos said and winked at

Yumi and Aelita.

The two girls began giggling and Chaos and Zade got up to empty their trays. Heather 'accidently' bumped into Chaos spilling her soda on his head. "Oops." she said and giggled.

Chaos gritted his teeth. "Uh oh, never mess with the hair..." Zade said while he and Cindy watched.

"Okay, I am sick and tired of you Vandergelt trash. One more thing, and I swear, I'll...uhhh." Chaos drifted off. "Oh, come on, everyone knows your a softie for me, Chaos." Heather teased.

Heather lifted her finger to one strand of his hair that dripped a drop of soda onto it. She placed it in her mouth. "Mmm, Cherry." she said winking at him seductively and walked off.

"God, I love her so much." Chaos said under his breath. He turned around. "Uh...anybody got a towel?" he said funnily and laughed. Zade and Cindy began laughing and they looked at each other. They turned away, blushing, and Cindy walked off after her big sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Zade made their way to their dorm room. "Okay, so, how are we ever going to get themm to like us?" asked Zade. Chaos threw Zade's guitar at himm and he caught it.

"Play a love song, of course." Chaos said. Zade was the guitarist and Chaos sang. "But...we need a drummer and a keyboarder." Zade said. Their old ones had to stay back.

"Hmmm, well, we just scan the school. See who's got potential." Chaos said. Zade nodded and Chaos fell onto his bed. Immediantly, the whole room filled with white powder.

Zade tasted it. "Powdered Milk?" he said. Chaos leaped up. "HEATHER CINDY!" they both yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell me what you think. It's gonna be long chapters for this story because I can get into this one, lol. R n R.**


	2. Stunning Revalations

**Chapter: 2 Stunning Relavations.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these songs, except the first song! I OWN THE FIRST SONG! It's called 'Unclouded by Hate.' Italics is the song.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Zade were up by 3:00 am. They crept downstairs to the girls dorms. They made their way silently into Heather and Cindy's dorm room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy woke up to Heather screaming her lungs out. She looked over at her and suppressed giggles. Heather was covered in maple syrup and whip cream. She also had a cherry on her nose.

Heather saw Cindy and started laughing. Confused, Cindy looked in the mirror and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her hair was now...green!

Heather scrambled into the showers while Cindy tried to find a hat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Zade laughed when the two girls met up with them in the courtyard. "Wow, Cindy, I didn't think that you loved spring that much!" cracked Zade and he laughed.

Chaos went behind Heather and smelled her hair. "Awww, love the taste of syrup in the morning?" he asked and the two brothers started howling with laughter.

The Lyoko gang had heard everything because they were sitting beside them. "Oh, yeah. Here." said Chaos and he handed Cindy hair-dye removal. He also handed the two girls concert tickets. "We should quit this whole silly feud thing." Chaos said and winked at Heather.

"Hope you come to the concert." Zade said and winked at Cindy. She just sneered and the two Vandergelts walked off. "That reminds me..." Chaos started and looked at the Lyoko gang.

"We don't even know your names." Zade finished. Yumi got up and introduced everyone. "...and this is Ulrich." She finished. "Her boyfriend." Ulrich interrupted.

Yumi jabbed Ulrich in the side. Chaos snickered and said, "Hey, don't worry. I got my sights on another girl." Chaos's sight trailed to the older Vandergelt, Heather.

The bell rang and forced them into Science. "Today class, we will learn about Atoms." Mrs. Hertz said.(Yes, this chappie will have knowledge in it! OMG!)

"Now, students, what is an Atom?" Jeremie and Aelita shot their hands up and, at the same time, said, "The smallest particle of matter that can enter into combination."

Everyone stared at them. "...yes...that's correct. Moving on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Yumi's class, they were writing poems._ "Pfff, stupid poems..." _Yumi thought and stared out the window into Mrs. Hertz's room at Ulrich. Suddenly, she knew what to write.

_My Special Somone _

_You taught me that no matter what happens there is always someone just for me _

_So I looked and seacrhed and still couldn't find anyone _

_You told me that it takes time and that I needed patience _

_So I waited and waited but still no one came _

_Now my days seem to be a bit gloomy _

_But you always seem to shine a light threw them _

_so one day I sat and began to think that maybe my special someone is YOU!_

Yumi sighed and stared at Ulrich dreamily. Chaos made little airplanes to pass his time. He had written his poem loooong ago.

_First time Imet you  
I thought I loved you  
But when you told me  
What you thought of me_

I hated you!  
I wished I could kill you!

Whatever I did  
You simply didn't care  
But whatever you did  
I always cared

Whats with you?  
I dont know why  
But anyways  
I hate you so much.

Chaos leaned back on his chair and reclined. He was in the back of the room, behind Heather. Chaos began to daydream about her, and then he fell back.

"I'm okay!" he said and straightened his chair as everyone stared at him. He pulled his hoodie over his head. Heather smiled and turned around to face the front.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang entered the courtyard for their free time till the concert. "Hmm, you guys know anyone that can play the keyboarder and the drums?" asked Chaos.

Yumi shoved Ulrich foward and Aelita shoved Odd forward. Chaos and Zade grabbed them and rushed into town. "Okay, concerts in an hour, learn these songs, their's five, okay?"

"Wait, if there are five songs, why only four peices of paper?" asked Ulrich. "Because, the fifth one is a surprise even you can't know but, you just press that button, and it'll play the melody." said Chaos as he pointed to the button.

Zade and Chaos looked at the boys attire. "Oh dear, wardrobe!" yelled Zade and half an hour later, Ulrich and Odd were gothed out.

Ulrich had on a black shirt with a bloody skull and black leather pants. Odd's hair was down and longer but kept so it looked like a boys hair. He had fake earings on his eyebrows and his nose.

"Okay, we are up in a bit. When I give the signal, press that button. Got it?" asked Chaos. Ulrich nodded and put the first song up.

The rest of the gang stood in the front row with the Vandergelts and Sissi. "Why are you here Sissi?" asked Yumi. "Chaos and Zade are my cousins!" Sissi said and the curtain rose as black fog pushed through.

Odd started the beat on the drums, emitting an eerie beat. Ulrich switched his keyboarder and began to join Odd in the eerie rythym.

Zade strummed his electric guitar. Chaos cleared his throat and began to sing into the microphone. (In this little music video they have, their in Heaven watching this guy in hell.)

_"You think we're foul, but you don't know well, with the demons we dwell, you go to...HELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" _Chaos held out hell for a minute or two and let the fangirls scream in excitement.

Zade began another chord, one of torment and pain. _"When you see the flames rise up, you better turn around. Deal with the angels, or slam into the ground!"_

Another wave of fangirl screams. _"What you don't understand is that we choose your fate. You stand alone in heaven, or the devil uses you as bait." _Chaos sang.

Zade sped up on the chord. _"If you thought you're life was bad on Earth, look into your masters eyes and find the meaning of your birth." _Chaos stopped and Zade took over.

_"When the devil wants his due, you better pay him up. And when you stop and wonder why your here, let us make it clear."_

_"Cause we saw with eyes unclouded by hate,_

_While you cheated on your wife!_

_While we paid our dues, and prayed at night,_

_You payed with your liiiiiiiiife!" _ Zade carried 'life' out.

_"Peace be only in death..."_ Chaos came in and sang that part.

Zade started his guitar solo and fangirls started screaming things like, "Oh my gosh, I love you!" and "SAVAGE ROCKS!''

_"Now that you've found out why your here, we have something for you to fear!" _Everything stopped and no one sang. Utter silence

Then Odd, Ulrich, Zade and Chaos said one final word to the song, while Zade strummed a chord and red laser's lit up their faces. _"US!"_

The crowd began screaming and cheering like crazy.

Chaos stopped and they started the next song.

_I've got a candle,  
And I've got a spoon  
I live in a hallway  
With no doors and no rooms  
Under the window sill  
They all were found  
A touch of concrete within a doorway  
Without a sound_

Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me, if you can  
From the blasphemy in my wasteland

How did I get here  
And what went wrong  
Couldn't handle forgiveness  
Now I'am far beyond gone  
And I can hardly remember  
The look of my own eyes  
How could I love this  
A life so dishonest  
It made me compromise

_  
Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me, if you can  
From the blasphemy in my wasteland_

Jump in the water  
Jump in with me  
Jump on the altar  
Lay down with me  
My hardest question  
Too answer is  
WHY!

Some one save me (x3)  
Somebody save me  
Somebody save me  
Please don't erase me.

"Okay, one more song till the finale." Chaos said after the fangirls screams. Yumi and the others went to the concession stand. Chaos, Zade, Ulrich, and Odd met them.

"Dudes, the first song you guys did rocked!" Aelita said. Chaos sipped his water. "Yeah, hey, you want to be the back up singer on the next one?" he asked her.

"M-me?" Aelita asked, stunned. "Yeah, it's a love song, so, I need someone to sing it with me." Chaos said. "Oh no, I can't. I'm sorry." Aelita said and the gang made their way back into the crowd.

"Hmm...I got an idea." said Chaos as the Vandergelts walked up. "Ladies, would you like to come on stage and sing with us?" asked Chaos. They stopped.

"Are you gonna pour chicken blood on us?" asked Heather carefully. Chaos spit out his water laughing. "No, we're not." Zade said. "What's the song?" asked Cindy.

Ulrich and Odd gave them the papers. It was 'Picture.'

"A country song?" asked the Vandergelts at the same time. "Well, yeah." Chaos said. "Hmmm, not me." said Cindy and she walked away.

"I'll do it!" Heather said but caught herself, "I mean, fine, I guess." When the band was back up on stage they started playing.

Chaos started out.

_  
Living my life in a slow hell  
different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in three damn days.  
Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey  
wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lordt I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
sat down and cried today  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
sat down and cried today  
I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her _

Heather started singing when Chaos stopped.

_  
I called you last night in the hotel  
everyone knows but they wont tell  
but there half hearted smiles tell me somethin just aint right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
fuelin up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I aint heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him _

Heather and Chaos moved closer to each other.__

I saw you yesterday with an old friend : Heather_  
It was the same old same how have you been : Chaos  
since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray : both  
you reminded me of brighter days :Chaos  
I hope to be coming home to stay :Heather  
I was heading for the church :Heather  
I was off to drink you away:Chaos  
I thought about you for a long time :both  
can't seem to get you off my mind :Both  
I cant stand why we're living like this way :Both from here on out.  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
come back home _

As they finished, the other one didn't know how badly the other one wanted to say those three little words. 'I love you.'

Heather went back to the front row as Zade began a happier chord and Ulrich and Odd quickly followed.

Chaos started to sing.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night.

If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah, yeah.  
There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight.

If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah

I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.

If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah.

Chaos stopped and the crowd cheered.

"Okay, last song." Zade said and Chaos motioned for Ulrich to push the button. He did and the tune came out.

Chaos began to sing a song that would change the Lyoko gangs life so far.

_There is a world that is virtual and strange_

an evil corrupts it,

and XANA is his name.

Aelita, who had been drinking her soda, spit it out and stared at Chaos in horror as the background screen changed into the Xana symbol but no real danger.__

Our only hope is to reprogram this world.

Here we are going far,

To save all that we love. 

If we give what we've got we will make it through,

Here we are like a star,

Shining bright on your world today,

Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all 

Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich's jaws dropped and they stared at each other blankly.__

In this pixel world everything is bits and bytes

We must have the strength to put up a valiant fight 

The time is unknown

It may last throughout our lives 

Here we are going far,

To save all that we love.

If we give what we've got we will make it through,

Here we are like a star,

Shining bright on your world today,

Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

We took the oath to provide the maximum

Give all to the fight

There'll be victory in the end

Here we are going far,

To save all that we love.

If we give what we've got we will make it through,

Here we are like a star,

Shining bright on your world today,

Make evil go away.

Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all.

Chaos and Zade stopped singing and the Xana symbol changed into the words "Code Lyoko." in blood red letters.

"Alright, you don't have to go home, but, get the fuck outta here!" Chaos said jokingly and smiled. The people exited except for the lyoko gang. The Vandergelts were still standing, waiting for the Savage's. "Hello. Like the concert?" Chaos said as the two boys walked to all them.

Jeremie snapped out of the shock first. "Uh, yeah. L-loved it!" he stuttered. "Yeah! It rocked!" Aelita followed suit. "It was okay, but, we'll beat this little concert at the fashion show next week!" Heather said and smiled evily somewhat.

"Ya know what, Heather?" asked Chaos. "What?" she asked, somewhat confused. "Your an absolute bitch." Chaos said and Zade and him started snickering.

Heather just scoffed and she and Cindy started to walk away. "Cindy, wait." said Zade and he rushed to her side. Cindy stopped and faced Zade. "Ugh, what?" she asked snobbishly.

Zade bit his lip before, "I love you!" he yelled somewhat. Chaos and Heather watched with mouths agape. "...I...l-love...you too." Cindy managed and they hugged each other.

Chaos snapped out of his state and marched up to Heather. Expecting him to admit his love for Heather, Zade and Cindy watched.

"I...um...nevermind...and good luck next week." Chaos stuttered and walked out, Zade following after giving Cindy a kiss goodbye. Heather frowned slightly and walked off with Cindy.

"Aww...dude you were so close!" Zade complained to Chaos as the got into the limo. "Yeah, whatever." Chaos said grimly and they drove off.

The lyoko gang watched the little scene unfold and shook their heads. "Well, come on, we need to get back to Kadic, pronto!" Odd said and they walked in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos sat all alone in his dorm room four days later. Zade was on a date with Cindy. _'Why can't I just say it...why...' _Chaos thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

Someone knocked on his door. Chaos wiped the tears away. "Come in." he said. Heather walked in and sat down across from him. "Hi." she said shyly.

"Hey." Chaos responded. Awkward silence followed. "So, um, what were you trying to tell me at the concert?" asked Heather as she watched him intently.

Chaos bit his lip. _'Well I knew this was coming.' _"Uh...I--" he got cut off as Zade walked in. "Hey, oh...sorry." he said shyly and backed out of the room.

Heather and Chaos looked at each other. "Well, I'd better go." Heather said and stood up. "Wait." Chaos said and stood up too. "Yes?" Heather asked.

"Umm...good luck tomorrow." Chaos said and hugged Heather for about a minute.

He let go and plopped back down on his bed and Heather exited the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hey whatsup? Yup, finally the second chappie. Tell me whatcha think! **

**POLL TIME!**

**What happens next?**

**A: Odd goes crazy. ( like every other day?)**

**B: I focus on A/J or Y/U**

**C: I make Chaos confess his feelings. "WHAT FEELINGS?" Chaos yells at me. "AHHHHHH! PRETTY BOY MAD ROCKSTAR!" yelps me as i run around in a circle.**

**Or D: Move on to the fashion show.**

**It's your choice America, now just pick up your phones and vote for your---wait...I mean, 'Pick one!' ** !_  
_

**  
**


End file.
